<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine with a Ladies’ Man by daxg2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315689">Quarantine with a Ladies’ Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxg2001/pseuds/daxg2001'>daxg2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Episode: WWE Raw 23 March 2020, F/M, Interracial Relationship, One Shot, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, WWE - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxg2001/pseuds/daxg2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot: During one of the WWE's closed off 'Quarantine' editions of Monday Night Raw, sexy interviewer Charly Caruso falls for the charms of the resident Ladies' Man of the WWE, Angel Garza.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Garza/Charly Caruso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantine with a Ladies’ Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction. The events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, promotions, wrestlers, events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own WWE, Monday Night Raw, NXT or any of its current or former wrestlers/characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.</p><p> </p><p>Starring: Charly Caruso (WWE), Angel Garza (WWE)</p><p> </p><p>Quarantine with a Ladies’ Man</p><p> </p><p>An erotic WWE fan-fiction story.   </p><p> </p><p>by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk) </p><p> </p><p>Codes: Cons, MF, oral, anal, inter.</p><p> </p><p>* * * </p><p>March, 23, 2020. The WWE Performance Center in Orlando, Florida.</p><p>“That… That was a little too close for comfort.” Charly Caruso, the gorgeous WWE interviewer and on-screen personality said to herself. Making her way backstage after her in-ring segment for Monday Night Raw interviewing Shayna Baszler was cut short, after rival Becky Lynch got some payback with a steel chair attack. “Forget social distancing, I’ve got to worry about chair attacks now!” She joked to herself. Dressed in a lovely black, sleeveless dress and high heels.</p><p>“Social distancing?” Her attention was grabbed by the sound of a suave, Latino voice as she stopped to turn. Her eyes roaming over the handsome, hunky form of the self-proclaimed Ladies’ Man of the WWE, in the Hispanic hunk Angel Garza. Smiling, Garza was still clad in his pink ring attire from the victorious match he had earlier. “That sounds pretty boring to me… Why would anyone keep their distance from someone as lovely, and sexy, as you Charly...” He said, pouring on the charms as he approached the interviewer.</p><p>“You, ummmm, know what I meant, Angel...” Charly replied, a blush coming across her gorgeous cheeks as she smiled a little at the man coming towards her.<br/>
“Oh, I know… And I stand by what I said...” He smiles, standing in front of her. “A lovely thing like you, all alone? That’s impossible, surely!” He flattered her as he took a moment to scan over her curvy form. “But you know? With me around, and me being the only true Ladies’ Man in the building, let alone the WWE? I am very, very capable of keeping you company for the rest of the evening...” He boldly said, stepping in as he brought a hand up to toy with a strand of her long, brunette hair.<br/>
“W-Well, that’s sweet of you to offer and all, Angel.” Flustered, Charly stepped back for a moment. “But I’m sure you manager and your tag team partner would object, right?” She claimed, perhaps looking for an excuse as his seductive charms were clearly working as they’ve done to her during on-screen interviews before.</p><p>“Oh, them? Please...” He waved a hand, still smiling and oozing confidence. “Vega’s probably off demanding a title match right now… And Andrade will be halfway back home or to a hotel with his woman by now… So that means I’ve got a nice little locker room free for the both of us to, you know, play out a little ‘Quarantine’ of our own...” He says with a chuckle, making light of the situation the WWE and the rest of the world has had to deal with resulting in this unheard of closed doors shows without fans the WWE is putting on.<br/>
“Quarantine, huh?” Charly smirked a little herself, not doing a good job at hiding how she was checking out the Hispanic Casanova. “Would this quarantine of yours involve you, me, and probably losing a lot of clothes?” She bluntly asked, as she smoking hot eyes locked a gaze onto him.<br/>
“It seems my reputation precedes itself… Guilty as charged!” Garza admits without shame, holding his hands up like he’s been caught out. “Is that a problem, mamacita?” He smirks again, seeing how his target of desire was falling deeper for his charms.<br/>
“...No, not at all...” Caruso said, as her tongue flicked over her upper lip a little. “So, where um, is this locker room you were talking about?”</p><p>* * *</p><p>Minutes later in one of the makeshift locker rooms created in the Performance Center for the TV broadcasts, Charly Caruso and Angel Garza have both shed their clothes to leave them hastily scattered across the floor. Caruso on her knees, her rounded, nicely sized tits and her thick rounded ass on display. Staring up with lust and awe as she takes a hold of the very fittingly long and fat cock of the Ladies’ Man as his muscular, dark-toned skinned body is in full display. Biting down on her bottom lip for a moment as she gives him a couple of pumps to make sure he’s hard.</p><p>“Fuck! I can see why you’re the damn Ladies’ Man around here alright!” Caruso gushed with a sexy blush on her cheeks. Not being so intimidated that she doesn’t know what to do however. Leaning in and making him moan as she presses her full, pouty lips against his cock head for a deep smooch. Starting to lick across the crown of that big Latino cock as she works over the head with a slow, swirling motion. Making herself groan at the sinful act before she moves down, flicking at his base for a moment before dragging her wet tongue up the side and circling around the head for good measure. Her hand giving a couple of pumps as well as she applies a light coat of spit onto that thick bell-end.</p><p>“Mmmmm… Yeah, mami… And you know that I can handle the ladies, too...” Angel brags as he grins broadly, as any man would who’d managed to easily seduce the stunning interviewer like he has. Enjoying the rewards of his well practised work as he moaned out louder when Charly parted those big lips of hers and took his length into her oral hole. Letting him feel the warm and wetness of her mouth as the American stunner started to suck on his big Mexican cock. “Mmmmm… And I can see it’s not just a microphone… Ahhhhh… That you know how to handle!” He said with approval as he stared down. Admiring those rounded tits and the fit body of the woman kneeling in front of him. Watching his pole vanish up into her mouth as she pushed up and down to get into the motion.</p><p>“Mmmmmphh! Mmmmm! Mmmmm...” The Indianapolis, Indiana-born beauty moaned around the big cock she was slipping in and out between her juicy lips as she kept them expertly wrapped around his thick size. Showing this was far from her first time handling some cock as she smoothly bobbed her head up and down along his length. Already taking half of his size into her talented mouth. “Hmmmmppphhh! Mmmmm… Mmmmmphhhh...” Her shoulder length hair starting to sway back and forth as she used the lusty motion to blow a Superstar she should be interviewing instead of sucking off in a locker room. Her groans and the fact her nipples are hard just from dishing out a blowjob showing she’s far from caring about the fact she’s conducting a very unprofessional act with a co-worker. Her smoky eyes staring up with desire as she gradually pushes further down onto his shaft.</p><p>Garza, with his reputation of being a skirt chaser, just smiles as he stares and moans since this is what he wanted all along. A hot female on her knees, slurping away on his big, thick cock and getting him coated with saliva. He planned on getting a lot more out of her as well before the night was over. For now the former Cruiserweight Champion was more than satisfied to take some oral pleasure from the TV host and personality. Watching his length disappear between those full lips of hers before it reappeared again as she repeated the sinful motion. The spit starting to drip of his inches to land down onto her exposed chest as she bobbed away.</p><p>“Mmmmm! Mmmmmphhh!! Mmmmm!” Her sucking increased as her hand moved to just hold and slide up his thighs as she took him even deeper, much to the Latino hunk’s delight as that pretty white face moved down towards his crotch. Not a hint of gagging heard at all from her as his shaft passed beyond her mouth to let him experience how pleasurably snug her throat was. Her eyes narrowed with desire as she slurped up and down. The spit trickling down her chin and not caring about the mess as she bobbed away on the man who has been using his charms on her for weeks on WWE TV. Eventually, she pulled off from with a loud, lusty gasp as she licked her lips. Spitting down onto his rod and using both hands to give him a round of quick strokes to really work her saliva all over that delicious, big cock.</p><p>“Mmmmm! Take it you liked the taste… Ahhhhh… Of a Ladies’ Man’s cock, huh mamacita?” Garza grinned as he watched her pump. Not even trying to hide the fact Caruso is just another notch on his bedpost.<br/>
“Mmmmm yeah… I fucking loved it!” Charly purred with a sexy smile of her own before she let go of his cock. Standing up as she turned to move. A deliberate sway of her rounded hips and a saucy look back over the shoulder as she took a seat on the couch in the dressing room. Spreading her legs invitingly wide to be far from subtle. “But I think it’s time you backed up what you said about handling the ladies as well...” She said with a smirk. Showing off her already wet pussy to the WWE stud.</p><p>“My great, great pleasure, mami...” Garza said as he came right over, and didn’t waste time with stopping to put on a rubber either. Just shifting down onto position, leaning over Caruso as he lined his big, Hispanic cock with that tight, white pussy. Pushing in to make both of them groan as her hands already went up to hold onto his shoulders as he penetrated her snatch. “MMMMM… And I really do mean my pleasure! Mmmmmm...” He voiced his approval, feeling how snug her inner walls were around his thickness. Not enjoying the moment too long as he soon got to work with his job. Drawing his hips back before he pushed in to fill her snatch up with his dick and get her groaning with delight as it was his turn now to build up a rhythm.</p><p>“Oh fuck!! MMMMM… Oh shit, that’s fucking big! Mmmmm...” The TV host also known as Charly Arnolt moaned her approval as she stared down between her spread legs for a moment. Watching the big cock she’d just been slobbering all over now getting stuffed into another of her just as pleasurable holes. Her pussy being spread open wonderfully by the thick invasion to give her already so much pleasure she didn’t give a second thought to the fact this was some bareback action. “Oh yeah! Give it to me! MMMMM FUCK… So fucking big! MMMM...” She groaned, her eyes going back up to the stud she’s given herself to having fallen for his charms, and seeing a handsome, grinning face in return that made her again blush and bite her lip. Even as she took his big dick nice and deep into her wet and willing twat.</p><p>Taking advantage of the staring, the stud from Monterrey, Mexico leaned down, pressing his lips against the full, ripe ones of the beauty he was pumping his big, stiff cock into. Smiling into the smooch as she all too easily and quickly returned the lip lock to work her lips against his. The two soon exchanging moans along with a little spit as he pushed his tongue into her eager oral hole. Rewarding her by sliding his member deeper into her slot as his crotch smacked off her body for the first time. A groan from her muffled as they made out. His tongue commanding things as he worked over hers for a different kind of wrestling than the in-ring style he’s known for.</p><p>“MMMMM!! Mmmmmphh!! MMMMM...” Caruso just groaned with closed eyes, giving herself completely to the charming Latino Superstar. Her curvy body starting to slide against the couch as she shifted back each time his cock pushed in balls deep into her wet, tight pussy. Her rounded tits nicely bouncing away as she got filled up by the man she was interviewing on screen for the broadcast of WWE Raw earlier in the night. Now getting banged inside of his locker room as he briskly and stiffly pumped in and out of her box. Knowing full well he’s only using her to get some action from a female he sees as beautiful, but giving her such a good time already with his smooth and steady thrusts that she couldn’t care less she’d going to be pumped and perhaps dumped afterwards.</p><p>Finally breaking the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva from their panting lips, Garza soon smiled handsomely again as he leaned back. Moving a hand down to capture her tit and squeeze it as he pumped back and forth. The smack of his body connecting with hers as he bottomed out ringing out around the room along with their moans. The beauty he was on top of responding by putting her hand on his to deepen the grope, craving extra pleasure even with his length buried nice and deep into her slot. He was more than happy to oblige as he fondled away at her mound to keep her groaning even as it jiggled in his grip from her jolting motion on the couch.</p><p>“MMMMM… You’ve got a wonderful body, Charly… I’m very lucky… AHHHHH… To get to be your lover tonight...” Angel said seductively, still working his Casanova-like magic onto her even though he’s already gotten his dick in two of her holes already so far.<br/>
“MMMMM FUCK!! I bet… MMMMM!! You fucking say that… AHHHHH FUCK!!” Charly groaned out, lustfully staring at the hunk pumping away into her. “To all the women… MMMMM!! You pick up to screw!” She says before moaning again. Showing how good this sex must be that she still wants more even when she knows she’s just another conquest of his.<br/>
“Who? Me? MMMMM…” Garza let out a chuckle as he pulled out of her snatch, thinking of a new position to take her in. “Guess you can read me like a book, mami...”<br/>
He’s about to brag some more, as any man would with a horny hottie wanting more of them. But she cut him off, pulling him down to the couch and making him sit as she quickly and lustfully swung a leg over to mount his lap. “And I can fucking fuck like a fucking pornstar!” Caruso grinned widely as she reached down, not wanting a break in the action as she slipped his big dick back into her needy snatch.</p><p>“MMMMM FUCK!! Oooooooooh yessssss MMMMM!!” The stunning host for WWE and ESPN moaned out as she sharply dropped down, stuffing her wet snatch full with the long dick she’s become quite addicted to already. Gripping the back of the couch as she started to shift up and down onto him. Making that slap of her ass meeting this thighs sound out to mix with their moans as she started to ride that cock with a purpose. “MMMMMM AHHHHHH!! FUCK!! MMMMM...” She groaned out, sweat starting to form over that gorgeous white body as she bounced up and down on that fat Hispanic cock to fill herself up over and over each time she dropped down to take him balls deep. Soon enough quickly rising up to the mid-point just to shove herself right back onto him with shameless, moaning delight.</p><p>“Si, mami! MMMMM!! That’s how I like it! MMMMM!!” The former NXT Cruiserweight Champion grinned as he watched the horny interviewer fuck herself almost silly already on his cock. Seeing the fruits of having both charmed his way into her panties and now driven her wild with his superior sexual skill. Leaving him free to roam his hands over her stunning body. Capturing both tits in his hands so he can squeeze away at them to make her head tilt back with approval as she groaned. “I always love it when my women… MMMMM!! Show me what they want...” He bragged between his own moans. Encouraging her to keep bouncing away as his fingers teased and rubbed her hard nipples as her breasts bounced in his grasp.</p><p>“MMMMM!! FUCK YES!! UHHHHH!! Gonna… MMMMM!! Gonna fuck you real fucking good! MMMMM!!” She sinfully vowed in very un-PG language as she continued to briskly ride away on the dick she was mounted on. Her shoulder length hair sway as she shifted up and down. Her shapely ass cheeks jiggling witch each contact against his muscular body when she dropped downward. So wet downstairs that the slurping sound of juices escaping over that cock were just about heard with their loud, shameless moans and the slap of skin meeting skin. “MMMMM… OH FUCK… FUCK! FUCK FUCK MMMMMM!!” Her speech was sounding more suited for a pornstar than a sports TV host, but the look of pleasure on her face showed she couldn’t care less that she was being far removed from the professional interviewer she’s known to be. Bouncing away with strong desire for the man who had successfully and then some seduced her into blowing then riding his big cock.</p><p>The third-generation wrestler was having his cake and eating it. Even when most men would be more than happy with having a lusty beauty riding wildly up and down on their cock like Garza is currently taking. He however leaned in. Capturing a nipple into his mouth to wrap his lips around it and start to suck. Making her groan out as she responded with a hand going to the back of his head to encourage the motion. Making him smile around that nub as he slurped onto her tit while it bounced from her constant riding. His other hand sneaking around to take a hold of her backside, soon delivering a firm smack to make her gasp and keep that butt jiggling away. His moans now muffled by her tits as he switched to start licking and sucking on her other rounded mound. Showing the Ladies’ Man of the WWE knew exactly what buttons to press to get the most out of his lovers.</p><p>“OH FUCK! FUCK YES! YES YES YESSSSSSSSS AHHHHH OOOOOOOOH...” Caruso groaned out with her lips stuck in a perfect O-shape as she started to cum nice and hard as she fucked herself on Angel’s massive, fat cock. Juices flowing down and her pussy walls gripping that length to keep him moaning into her tits as he sucked on them. Showing off his own skill has he stayed hard despite the increased pressure. Allowing the beautiful brunette to ride out her sexual high as she kept moving up and down. Gradually slowing down as she came back down to Earth, eventually just grinding her dripping snatch against that addictive cock she’d stuffed into herself. Her fingers gripping his hair to forcefully pull him away from her rack as she licked her full lips.</p><p>“More!” Charly growled sinfully, dismounting him and moving to kneel on the seating of the couch. Sticking her rounded, sexy out as her arms rested to cross in front of her on the back so she was almost in a doggy style position.<br/>
“If you insist, mami...” Garza just smiled broadly, wiping sweat from his forehead as he moved to stand then get behind her. “I do like to think I bring out the best in my women, after all...” He chuckled handsomely as he spread her ass cheeks apart to expose the final of her pleasurable holes that he’s yet to sample. Spitting down onto that entrance to make her groan as she looked back.<br/>
“Less talk, more of that big fucking dick in my ass!” Caruso demanded, showing her need as she already pushed back into her hands as he felt her up.</p><p>“Keep up that kind of talk mamacita, and you might just be my first return visit...” Angel claimed with a smirk as he gave the needy beauty what she wanted. Pushing his fat Latino cock into her tight white ass to make them both start moaning out once again. Instantly one of her hands moving to go down under her body and straight to her snatch for some rubbing stimulation. The hunk behind her just focusing on working his shaft in and out of her tightest of holes. “MMMMM… And an ass like this… MMMMM! FUCK!! Definitely puts you to the top of my list of women...” He said for a dirty compliment, that even while having seduced her into such a horny state he’s still just judging her by how good of a fuck she is. That ranking rocketing up thanks to his cock now easing in and out of her juicy rump as he starts to fuck her.</p><p>“FUCK! MMMMM… OH FUCK YEAH!! MMMMM!!” The stunning interviewer tilted her head back, showing that even with him going into her ass basically dry (her juices over his cock and that bit of spit barely being proper lube) she was no stranger to anal action. Already rocking back a little on her knees in time with the motion of that cock entering her vice-like asshole. “MMMMM!! Give me that fucking dick… AHHHHH FUCK!! Deep in my fucking ass! MMMM!!” Her fingers brushing back and forth across her soaked lower lips so she kept moaning out even when most women would be tapping out, Superstar or otherwise, having to try and handle such a slab of man-meat. Her eyes still locked onto her handsome, Hispanic lover as she gazed with desire and pushed her rounded white booty back to take that cock deeper.</p><p>“Si, mami! MMMMM!! If you can take it? AHHHHH SHIT… I can deliver!” That smile never left the former NXT Cruiserweight Champion’s face as he got into the steady, smooth motion to properly pump into her butt now that they were both used to the feeling. Her back passage still tight around his rod but now he was able to firmly move in and out. Making her thick cheeks ripple with each motion as he kept her in place with hands on her midsection. Staring down to watch the stunning sight of his shaft disappearing into her rump before reappearing moments later. More than happy to give this lusty beauty the kind of fucking she hadn’t planned on taking when the night began. Thanks to his seductive charms and top notch sexual ability however he’d turned the TV host into a far more XXX-rated performer rather than a PG-TV star she’s supposed to be.</p><p>“FUCK… FUCK!! MMMMMM FUCK… UHHHHH MY ASS!! MMMMMM OOOOOOOH!!” Sweat dripped off of her stunning face, with loose strands of her hair sticking to her cheeks and over the forehead. Her tits swaying underneath her as she rocked back and forth, once again fucking herself on that thick length but this time as it was actively pumped stiffly into her. Keeping her cheeks shaking from the force of both their motions as he fitted nice and deep into her tightness. “UHHHH!! MORE! MMMMM… Don’t… UHHHH!! DON’T FUCKING STOP!! MMMMM...” The pleasure she was getting making her now go from rubbing to fingering her already soaking wet pussy. Shoving a couple digits in nice and deep as her eyes closed as her head rested on the back of the couch she was being fucked on. Her loud, pornstar-quality moans echoing around the locker room to accompany the slap of his muscular Latino frame colliding with that PAWG ass to keep it shaking sexily.</p><p>Sweat too pouring off of the toned to say the least body of the resident Ladies’ Man of the WWE as he earned his reputation and then some. Briskly pumping his big, thick cock between the juicy cheeks of the on-screen interviewer of Monday Night Raw. Still grinning, seeing how his charms had turned the once professional woman into an anal-loving temptress. Her loud moans sweet victory music to his ears and more then fuelling him to keep driving his length into her still super tight asshole even as he’s stretched her back passage out to at least accept his cock. Allowing his crotch to smack off her rump each time he drills her for a round of butt fucking that would otherwise render most women unable to walk straight for well over a week.</p><p>Caruso however in such a high state of lust thanks in part to his expert seduction that she was craving more and more. Driving herself hard into a second orgasm as her eyes rolled upward and drool hung from those pouty lips as her teeth clenched together from the high ripping through her body. Juices gushing out to soak not just her fingers but her hand and wrist as she finger banged herself through this anal-induced orgasm. More slumping against the couch rather than just resting on it as her energy got sapped. Her pushes back mistimed and lacking the force from before as she just rode out the sexual peak. Before letting out a long gasp that would have fitted perfectly in a porno film as her hand finally fell away from her spent snatch to leave juices dripping down her thighs and onto the seating.</p><p>It was one thing to endure the tightening of her snatch when she first came, but a second round was even too much for the Hispanic Casanova to handle. Managing a couple more pumps into that stunning rump before he pulled out with a deep grunt. His rod pulsing even without being touched as he turned the tired beauty around so she leaned back to sit on the couch. That cocky smile, and for good reason, still on his sweat-coated face and he knelt over her and stroked his length. Aiming at her face for an obvious target.</p><p>Worn out and with closed eyes, Charly only knew what was happening when she felt the first blast of hot, thick spunk from that Mexican cock splashing over her stunning American facial features. Making her groan with approval and her mouth open as her tongue stuck out, getting soon rewarded with bursts of spunk loosely shot and intended landing on her and into that oral hole. Most of his load painting her cheeks, nose, and forehead. Resulting in some of the cum matting into the strands of hair already stuck to her face from this wild locker room fuck. She didn’t care about such a shameful mess. Using a hand to carefully clear away jizz from close to her eyes so she could look at him as he finally let go of his spent cock. Leaving her to press her lips together and swallow down the collected spunk from his load with a single, greedy gulp.</p><p>“So, mamacita… Do I live up to my reputation?” Angel asked as he stood up. Admiring his work and not just of his cum all over that pretty face of his conquest for the night.<br/>
“Mmmmm… All that, and then some...” Charly purred with a saucy smile, made hotter by the spunk dripping from those big lips.<br/>
“Like I say, I always take care of my women… It’s what a true Ladies’ Man does!” He bragged, stepping back as he moved across the room to scoop up his ring attire from the floor to slip it back on.<br/>
“Oh I know… And I know I’m just one of many women you’ll fuck and dump too...” Caruso said but with a sexy laugh, showing that after a great fuck like that she was perfectly happy to be a notch on the bedpost to him.</p><p>“Hey, that might be true for most women I’m with… But you? I think you deserve say, a second date or two...” Garza said after he’d put back on his boots and pads to be already dressed – like he’s made a quick getaway before in the past after some action.<br/>
“So what? I’ve just got to get on my knees, spread my legs, or let you tap my ass to get some more of you?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. Her tone sounding like she wasn’t against the idea.<br/>
“Well, if you put it like that?” Angel just smiled and gave her a wink. “Pretty much, mami.”<br/>
“...I think that can be arranged...” Charly said, grinning back as she started to scoop up the spunk from her face so could seductively lick it off her finger for a last encouraging show for him.<br/>
“...Man, it’s so tough sometimes to be a Ladies’ Man...” Angel said with a bragging laugh, as he’s completely lived up to his reputation and then some.</p><p>* * *</p><p>While I'm not accepting requests or suggestions for stories, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment to this story. Thanks for reading!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>